


Not Loving You

by larrylovespenis



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Charming Harry, Fluff, Insecure Louis, Love at First Sight, M/M, Young Love, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 01:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3631209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylovespenis/pseuds/larrylovespenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis doesn't like his name or himself. Harry likes everything.</p><p>or where Louis and Harry dance together at a party and it's maybe love at first sight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Loving You

****

Louis sits on his double bed, the bed sheets covered in various pokemen characters. He’s on his phone to his best mate Stan, giggling and blushing at whatever he says.

“Lou, you’ll look great in anything! I’m sure you’re just overreacting.” Stan’s lively voice chirps through the phone. Louis’ cheeks flush red. He may or may not have a small crush on the other lad. It’s obvious to everyone except for Stan of course. “Ugh, this is such a hard decision!” Louis whines as he skims through his closet again. Louis’ heart flutters at the sound of Stan’s laugh.

“Louis. Just wear those white jeans and that blue polo top. That always looks so lovely on you.” Stan suggests and Louis sighs. “Does it really?” Louis asks unsure. He hated this. He hated having a tummy, he hated having a high-pitch voice he hated everything; but he hated his name the most. His parents always told him some boy would find him perfect despite all his flaws but Louis didn’t believe a word.

Stan groans into the phone. “Yes! I don’t know how you don’t see it but you’re really fit! And this is coming from a straight guy.” Louis rolls his eyes. _Did he forget to mention that Stan was straight?_

“Fine.” Louis reluctantly agrees. He tells Stan he’ll talk to him later before hanging up the phone. He slips out of his current clothes before shimmying into his tight white jeans. He pops on the baby blue polo and frowns when he sees his reflection. His butt looks humungous in the jeans and he spots his pudgy stomach way too easily through his shirt. _Stan thinks this looks good on him?_ Louis shakes his head in disbelief.

“Don’t you look dapper.” A deep familiar voice says and Louis squeaks. “Jesus Dad!” Louis exclaims in surprise. His father laughs, the same crinkles around Louis’ eyes appear on his dad’s face. “Didn’t mean to scare you. You’re wearing that?” His dad asks looking Louis up and down. Louis quickly shakes his head.

“Of course not. I want to look at least a bit attractive.” Louis scoffs. Even though Louis doesn’t want to go to this useless party thing, he wants to look presentable. His father furrows his eyebrows. “What is that supposed to mean, dear? You look wonderful.” Louis just shakes his head again. “I’m your son, you have to say that. I mean you act as if _this_ is invisible.” Louis says as he points to his stomach. Confusion just crosses over his father’s face. Louis sighs. “You wouldn’t understand.” Louis mutters.

“Chris! Get in here!” Louis groans before he hears footsteps coming up the stairs. “Dad I-,” Louis’ dad cuts him off with a simple hand gesture.

“What happened? Everything alright?!” His Pa suddenly stands at the door. _Louis also forgot to mention that he has two dads._

“Everything’s fine, Pa. _He_ is just overreacting.” Louis glares at his dad and Chris looks over both of his boys.

“He’s talking crazy again.” Louis’s dad, Matt says and Chris raises an eyebrow. “Is that so…” he says and Louis sighs. “All I said is that this outfit doesn’t really…flatter me, okay? I’ll quickly change and then everything will be okay.” Louis’ parents look at each other with a knowing looks before Chris speaks up.

“You don’t have any time to get changed actually, so please pop your shoes on and then we’ll get going.” Louis is about to protest before he gets a certain look from his dad. Louis huffs before brushing past his fathers and grabbing his shoes.

*

Louis doesn’t even understand why his parents want to go to some stupid neighbourhood party. Louis self-consciously tugs at the bottom of his shirt as he stands awkwardly stands beside a white table. His dads are talking to another gay couple and Louis groans internally when he hears his name being called. “Louis!” He cringes at the sound of his name. He hates the name with a passion. He trudges over and gives a fake smile. The two women who his parents were talking to smile back at him. “It’s nice to meet you Louis, I’m Belinda and this is my wife Alice.” Louis just gives another awkward smile. “They have a son around your age Louis.” Chris says. Louis just nods before retreating to the snack table.

Louis sighs heavily then sticks a plain carrot stick in his mouth. His blue eyes scan the room lazily. People are on the dance floor dancing appropriately to the music playing. Louis gets a glimpse of his Pa smacking his dad’s ass. Louis grimaces.

“I like what you’re wearing.” Louis jumps at the sudden voice. Louis turns around to face a boy about a head taller than him. Curls cover the top of his head and green eyes peer curiously down at him. Louis swallows before speaking. He’s fairly good looking and well out of Louis’ league anyway.

“Um, thanks…I guess.” Louis murmurs and the boy gives Louis a shy smile. “It’s alright, I’m Harry.” Harry says. Louis nods. He notices Harry’s eyes looking him up and down and he hangs his head before speaking. “Ok cool, look I need to get back to my pare-,”

“Would you like to dance?” Harry interrupts. Louis’ eyes widen in surprise. “You want to dance with me?” Louis asks in disbelief.

“Of course. I don’t get see boys as pretty as you every day; so I take my chances when I can get them.” At this point, Louis realises that this Harry guy is quite charming. But, Louis doesn’t understand why Harry (who is unfairly attractive) would want to dance with him.

“I’m sure there are other _prettier_ boys than me that would love to dance with you,” says Louis with a small frown. Harry bites his plump bottom lip before shaking his head. “You want me to?” Harry asks. Louis raises an eyebrow. “What?”

“You want me to dance with another boy?” and well that certainly catches Louis off guard. Louis fidgets with his hands as an answer. No he doesn’t want Harry to dance with a boy better than him. But Louis still doesn’t answer. Harry chuckles softly before reaching out to hold one of Louis’ hands. Harry gently brings Louis to the dance floor. _Not Loving You_ by Mary J Blige is playing and Harry smiles softly at Louis. Harry places his hands on Louis’ hips and guides Louis’ arms to wrap around his neck. It’s weird.

It feels so right to be in Harry’s arms like this. Louis blushes slightly at the thought of Harry actually wanting him.

Louis gasps softly when Harry squeezes his hips playfully. They sway with the beat of the music and Louis’ head rests against Harry’s shoulder when he hears Harry singing the lyrics into his ear.

_It weighs so heavy, so heavy on your heart_

_So what you gonna do now_

_Now that you’re falling, you’re falling down_

Louis feels Harry’s arms encircle him and pull him closer. Louis doesn’t protest but instead allows the action. He likes the feel of Harry’s soft lips occasionally brushing past his ear as he sings.

 

_There’s only so much I can do_

_If you’re not loving you_

Harry has a surprisingly good voice and the deep, rocky tone somehow soothes Louis in a way. Louis places a soft kiss to Harry’s neck by accident and it causes some of the hair to stand from the small but powerful touch.

_I love you_

_I want you_

_To be all that you can_

Harry responds back by placing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head. Louis hums and holds Harry tighter.

 

_If I could, then I would_

_But you know that I can’t_

The song starts to end and Harry pulls away from Louis before looking deep into his eyes.

 

_There’s only so much I can do_

_If you’re not loving you_

Louis feels his heart explode when Harry’s lips touch his in a tender kiss. They kiss until the next song comes on and Louis flushes bright red when they pull back from each other. “Louis.” Is the first thing Louis says. Harry gives him a quizzical look. “My name. My name is Louis.” Harry smiles before pecking Louis’ nose.

 

“I like the name Louis.”

And well, maybe Louis likes his name when it comes out of Harry’s beautiful mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed xx   
> #wemisszayn


End file.
